


Blob, blob, blob! blob?

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drista being a mischevious lil' shit, Gen, I reject your reality and substitute my own, Inspired by Fanart, Vague mentions of backstory, check their tumblr out, dream is a brother and an asshole, i have my own backstories for dream n' drista, inspired heavily by hiccuppop on Tumblr, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: What did Dream expect, honestly.Feat. Drista being a mischevious lil' shit. We love her.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 57





	Blob, blob, blob! blob?

Dream did a lot of things in his time of work.

That which included trying to isolate Tommy from everyone else, loving George and attempting to destroy L’Manberg.

It did not include having his sister being perched on top of a tree he was resting under, eating his crackers.

He was awoken by the sound of crunching.

“Welcome to the conscious world, Clay.” Came a voice he recognized all to well. He internally groaned, but his mind was still in-between. “Why are you in your blob form?”

Dream didn’t respond. He just wanted to curl up and sleep some more.

“Wow. Haven’t seen you this sleepy since when you founded this world.” Said Drista. “It’s actually kinda impressive.”

He still wanted to be asleep, but then Drista’s voice rang out in his head.  _“Wake up.”_ and a clapping sound.

It startled Dream awake, his  tufted tail stirring uneasily. “I told you to cut that out once we got  _out_ of there.” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He hated the all-too familiar sight of blood, a pained voice in the back of his brain.

  
“I know.” She replied. “I just like spooking you.”

“I can trust you not to take PTSD seriously.”

“Yep.” She said, popping the P.

“Also, what do you mean by blob form?” Dream looked down. He was in his humanoid-ish blob form. Huh. “I didn’t go to sleep like this.”

“Nightmares?”

“Don’t remember them, but probably.”

Suddenly Drista was in his face, hanging upside down from the tree. She wasn’t in her blob form, but he could see she wanted to.

“I’m allowed to blob here.” She said.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

  
“FUCK yeah!” She yelled, then went up into the tree and appeared upside-down, in her pink blob form. “I was banned from doing this in the last world!”

“I banned you from doing it. We’re an extinct species, remember?”

“Oclay.” She teased, rolling her eyes – actually, was it even rolling her eyes when she didn’t have irises or pupils? – “You promised to show me your land.”

Dream groaned. Of course that’s what she wanted.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“The answer is no, Drista.”

Drista made a face. “You sound like mom.”

“Yeah, and for a good reason.” He scoffed. “I’m responsible for you. So you’re not allowed to kill Tommy this time.”

“Oh, come on!” She yelled, falling down from the tree, landing unceremoniously at his feet. “That’s not fair. He’s a child.”

Dream snorted. “So are you.”  


“Not by the standards of your world.”

“Yeah, well in this world, you’ve got the biology of a fourteen-year-old child. Deal.”

“I figured that out the hard way.” She glanced down at his hoodie. “He still being a little prick?”

“Nah, just hungry.”

  
“Then feed him.”

“You wanted to see the land, right? Come on.”

“Do _not_ change the subject, Clay-”

“I’ll show you L’Manberg.”

“L’– what-now?” She asked, completely forgetting before. Dream grinned, internally triumphing.

“L’Manberg.” He got up and gestured her forward. She walked forwards, evidently curious.

“Question 1: Can I be in blob form?”

“NO.”  


“TOO LATE!”

And with that she flew off, flipping him off as she went.

“ _Why the hell did mom bless her with wings and not me?”_ he grumbled, changing into his humanoid form and chasing after her.


End file.
